


On the hood of a car

by someoneyoucantstand



Series: The First times of Steve Harrington and Billy Hargrove [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Almost Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Post Season 2, Pre-Slash, Quote: "When are we gonna do something about this unspoken thing between us?" "What unspoken thing?", canon AU, kiss, two boys chilling in a car park five feet apart because they're not gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someoneyoucantstand/pseuds/someoneyoucantstand
Summary: Steve is simply trying to drop Dustin off at the arcade like promised when he runs into Billy Hargrove, triggering some unexpected actions...AKA - The First time Steve and Billy (almost) kiss.





	On the hood of a car

When Dustin slammed the car door shut, the force jolted the car.

This was not a rare occurrence; almost every day, Steve found himself reprimanding the middle schooler for his door slamming habits. However, his words had no real heat behind them - he appreciated the care free actions, a youthful move that Steve hoped Dustin and the rest of the Party would relish in. It was something they needed, no, something they _deserved_ , after the events of the latest year.

What was a rare occurrence, however, was the second jolt that shook the car.

Steve, who had only had his eyes closed for a second, his head resting back as he relished in a silence that he hadn’t bathed in in months, snapped his head up at the power behind the jolt that signalled it was not Dustin throwing the passenger door open in order to retrieve a forgotten item.

“What the f-”, Steve cut himself off as he threw his car door open.

“Hey, Princess.”

Leaning on the hood of his car was Billy Hargrove. 

He was adorning his usual attire; a white shirt that bellowed and was only buttoned up half way, tucked into leg-hugging jeans which, in turn, were tucked into slightly heeled boots. His long dirty curls were held firmly in place by an abundance of product.

“What do you want, Hargrove?” Steve asked. Like with his comments to Dustin, there was no heat to these words. However, whilst the absence is normally filled with fondness, this time, there was a presence of boredom – bored already of what nonsense and teasing Billy had to offer.

“Just playing the doting big brother – dropping Maxine off.” His left hand, which had previously been working with his right hand to prop his body up, nursed a half smoked cigarette as it pointed to the window of the arcade where, sure enough, fiery red hair in two braids could be seen surrounded by the rest of the kids. They were close enough to the window that Steve could see Dustin’s mouth moving at such a quick pace, likely in panic at Max destroying another one of his high scores that he ‘worked so hard to get, Steve!’

“Get off my hood.”

Billy took a long drag off his cigarette, his eyes locking with Steve’s as he exhaled, a stream of smoking filling the space between them.

“Is that what you say to all the girls, Harrington?” Billy’s question was muffled slightly by the cigarette which he placed to sit between his teeth as he used both hands to push himself further onto Steve’s hood. “Because,” he continued, “that would explain the lack of action you’ve been getting lately – and business with your right hand doesn’t count, Princess.”

“You don’t know what I’ve been “getting”.” Steve counteracted. He lightly kicked Billy’s denim-clad leg as warning.

“I’ve been watching you,” – another drag of cigarette – “, been watching you watch that Wheeler chick,” – another drag of cigarette, this time as he watched the slightly appalled look on Steve’s face, “-or Byers, maybe.” Whilst phrased as question, it wasn’t one.

“Neither.”

If Steve was being honest with himself, it wasn’t a lie. Once upon a time it was Nancy that captured his gaze – she was a pretty little thing with nice eyes and a warm smile – but now, he watched her like he’d watch a friend. Jonathan was a similar situation in that gone where the days he watched to make sure he didn’t do anything creepy or dangerous, instead replaced by welcoming gazes.

No, his eyes had fallen in other directions.

Steve gave Billy’s leg one more warning kick before getting back into his car, slamming his own door with a “now, get off!”

Billy, who had watched Steve’s movements with a look that was untelling of what the long haired boy was feeling, stared at Steve through the windshield. Just as Steve was about to start honking his horn, the corner of Billy’s mouth turned up slightly as he clenched his jean jacket and jumped off the hood.

It was Steve’s turn to watch movements as Billy took one final drag of cigarette – which was almost a nub at this point – before he dropped it to the ground and stubbed it out under his heel. Next, Billy threw his jacket over his shoulder before bending down, leaning his crossed arms on the inside of Steve’s rolled down window.

Steve rolled his eyes and gripped the steering wheel.

“I did as you wished, Princess.” Billy grinned.

“Great, now move back.”

Billy and Steve watched each other for a few seconds. Billy’s eyes flicked momentarily however returned back to Steve’s eyes far too quickly for him to be caught out. The turn of his lip appeared once again as, instead of stepping back as commanded, he shuffled his arm positioning - his hands now gripping the door – and leaned forward into the empty space where the window should be.

His slow speed gave Steve time to scoff, turn to face the front and start the car, rolling away and leaving Billy standing in his dust.

Steve did not do this.

Instead, Steve found himself placing one hand from the steering wheel to the window, resting it next to Billy’s sun kissed one. After a moment of lapsed breath, Steve himself moved forward.

The turn at the corner of Billy’s lips raised further as Steve edged so close he could smell the hairspray under the haze of cigarette smoke. They were so close now that they could hear each other’s breathing and Steve could see the slight rise and fall of Billy’s chest as Billy closed his eyes. Steve, content at where this was heading – a feeling he didn’t quite know he had inside of him until this moment – went to close his own eyes, moving his body closer and closer until –

-until the arcade door swung open and excited chatter filled the parking lot, the loud music and various game sounds also escaping from the door.

Both boys jumped, with Billy quickly jolting backwards. He threw a look over his shoulder, before turning back and visibly relaxing at the sight of three unknown kids and not their own gaggle of pre-teens.

The brief moment of vulnerability in Billy’s eyes perplexed Steve. However, before he could bring himself to question it and, in fact question what had just been happening through his car window, Billy had already pulled the mask back over his eyes.

“See you around, Harrington.” His grin was back and so was the swagger he held as he moved back to his own car with ease, the roar of the engine igniting loud, pounding, ear splitting music that accompanied the screeching of tires as he ripped out of the parking lot with such speed that _almost_ made Steve question if something was actually about to happen.

Almost.

**Author's Note:**

> I did a series of first before for another slash that proved quite favourable on Tumblr so I decided to start one of the relationship of Steve and Billy to distract us all from the hardship s3 will no doubt bring 
> 
> I have a few ideas for some "firsts" I'm going to use, but I would LOVE and appreciate if you guys would drop some "firsts" prompts into my Tumblr [ask box](https://someoneyoucantstand.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
